


My Annoying Guardian Angel

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [41]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Gabriel being your annoying guardian angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Annoying Guardian Angel

You were busy studying an ancient lore book trying to help Sam and Dean out the best that you could. You rubbed your face tiredly as you continued to read. This book of lore was really kicking your ass. You heard the television come on. You looked up and saw something on the television. You rolled your eyes. “Come on Gabriel I know it’s you.”

 

The television shut off and Gabriel appeared. “Oh you take away my fun.”

 

You rolled your eyes. “You’re my guardian angel.” You shook your head.

 

“Yes. I can’t stress enough that you shouldn't be working with those boys.”  
  


You rolled your eyes and got up. “They don’t even know you are still alive.” You told him. “I’ve been running around for two years now lying to them making them think that you’re dead. How are they going to feel to know that I’ve been lying to them for this long.”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Guilty.” He crossed his arms. “They will think that it was a prank.”

 

“Of course they will.” You said throwing up your hands.

 

“Hey you wanted them to be left in the dark.”

 

“You’re annoying.” You bit out.

 

Gabriel smirked. “Oh honey that’s how I am supposed to be. I’m your guardian angel. I’m supposed to be annoying to you and helping you make the right choices and not the wrong ones.”

 

You shook your head. Of course he would say that. “You are very annoying.”

 

“I know, but that’s why you love me.” He snapped his fingers and he was gone.

 

You groaned. Damn him.

 

 


End file.
